


First

by Dolichocephalic



Series: First [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolichocephalic/pseuds/Dolichocephalic
Summary: Dean is taking you to a fancy hotel, and the both of you are excited as hell.





	First

He took you to a fancy hotel for this. Wanted to make it as special and memorable as he could. You were able to tell he was nervous on the drive, always fidgeting on Baby´s wheel. It seemed quite endearing to you. 

As you pulled in in front of the hotel he opened your door for you, gesturing you to wait as he ran around the hood. You stepped out of the car grinning like an idiot. He knew exactly how he could get you. 

After you`d gotten your bags from the trunk, he hesitantly gave the keys to the Concierge, who had already been waiting for you. 

While he was glaring after the stranger driving away in his Baby angrily, you playfully boxed his Arm and joked: “You`re gonna make it one night without her, aren't you? I`m sure he isn't gonna do anything to her!” You chuckled as he replied with an almost demonic expression on his face: “He better not!” Then he turned away, grabbed your bags and smirked: “Come on, I think we have better things to do than standing outside and make plans to murder that poor Concierge, huh?” “Hell yeah, we do!” You smiled back at him and grabbed his free Hand.

Together you strode inside the “huge fucking Lobby” as Dean chose to say it. It was all luxurious and elegant, you even noticed that the staff wore red uniforms. Normally this wasn't your thing, and definitely not Deans either, but for this, you liked it.

At the reception, Dean introduced you as Mr. and Mrs. Page, which instantly had you thinking of _I`m gonna give ya every inch of my love…_ Your blood was rushing to your face as you frantically tried to think of something with less potential to make you blush. You found nothing. Your head was filled with excitement over your stay here and, especially, the reason for it. That really wasn't helping.

A deep breath later you started counting down from ten, trying to keep your shit together. No need for all those people here to see what you were thinking about, you told yourself.

The receptionist freed you from the unpleasant situation with saying:”Mr. and Mrs. Page, if you would come with me, I will show you your suite.” You raised your eyebrows at Dean “Suite, huh?”He shrugged, “That`s where they have the nicest beds, I`m told.” The blood that had just left your face came rushing back at that. Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

At the door to room 76, the man in ahead of you suddenly stopped, starting to tell you all about the benefits of your chosen room, like having a flatscreen TV, an open steam shower with adjustable water pressure and so on. Dean cut him short with his best fake smile and a bland: ”Thank you, that would be all.” Aghast due to this incredible impudence against his person, the Concierge swallowed and tried to hand you the key with what was left of his pride. Frustrating his plan, you practically ripped the keys out of the poor guy's hand and struggled to get the door unlocked as fast as you wanted to.

Finally, you managed to fit the keys into the lock and pushed the heavy wood inside the room. Dean followed you quickly and kicked the door shut behind him while he dropped your bags on the floor.

You pulled him into a needy kiss as soon as you heard the door slam shut in the concierge's face. He responded eagerly, with a soft “mmh”, and let his oh so sexy hands (you always were especially fond of a man's strong hands, and this man's in particular) wander on your body. One tracing a line from your jaw to your collarbone, just a slight touch that made you shiver with pleasure. The other quickly found its way to the small of your back and pressed you against him, to have you feel very clearly how aroused he was by this already. It made you ludicrously proud and all tingly that he reacted this way to you.

Soon you pulled your head back just enough so you could look into his eyes and smile at him while you said:”Let`s go to bed, Dean.” That was immediately followed by a loud giggle as he lifted you up into his arms and carried you towards the gigantic bed with excitement in his eyes. “At your service, Mylady” he managed to get out smirking before you made it impossible for him to speak with pressing your lips to his again. As he reached the bed he sat down backwards, still holding you tight. You really didn't mind about that, as there were very few things you liked better than being held by his gorgeous arms. That was, after all, where you always felt completely safe. 

You still decided you wanted to be facing him for what you were about to do, so you pulled your left leg over his (also gorgeous, in fact, you were pretty sure there wasn't anything not gorgeous about this man) thighs and came to sit straddling his lap.

His hands moved to your ass encouraging you to start swaying in his lap and get the friction going. You started moaning softly, and, eyes always locked with yours, Dean had words falling out of his mouth”That's it, my girl! Just like that. Hmm, God, you`re beautiful moving like that!” His talking and his incredibly green eyes on you quickly made you blush and want more, so pulled your dress over your head and threw it in the corner. That was leaving you in just panties and bra, the sight of your uncovered skin made the man underneath you suck in the air through his teeth. “Damn!” he growled and started to kiss down your neck, always taking his time at your pulse points, hands still on your ass. Your moans were accompanied by whimpers now, every time he brushed over an especially good spot.

Each of those sounds of yours made him twitch in his pants a bit. He was rock hard by now and straining against his jeans. “Feels like you want to lose those, huh?” you smirked and looked for consent in his face. It was pretty obvious, so you started pulling on his Belt while returning the favor on his neck, knowing that was one of his sweet spots too. It didn't fail to have an effect on Dean this time either, causing him to start breathing heavily and making all those sweet little noises you loved so much. Finally, you`d managed to undo his belt buckle with your hands shaky from arousal and Dean took his hands away from you to help unzip his pants which made you moan wantonly at the loss of the sensation. Dean chuckled “so good, huh?” “Even better” was your answer. At that his whole face lit up with that incredibly beautiful proud smile. You couldn't hold yourself back from kissing him again, you just loved him so much. And this smile was what reminded you of that most of all. 

Together you had now managed to unzip his jeans, even though neither of you had been looking at what the hell you were doing. Too busy with the way your mouths and hips were moving. You slipped your hand under his shirt to touch that unbelievably warm skin of his, you could even feel his heart pounding in his chest, which made your hips roll into his with even more force. You were just so desperate for friction. “I think you really need to lose those clothes of yours now. I don't know for how long I`ll be able to keep myself from just ripping them off.” you threatened with an almost completely serious face. “With pleasure”, Dean answered with a huge grin on his face while tugging on the hem of his shirt to get it off. “Good, I'd have hated to rip your shirt, it`s my favorite, you know.” was the only thing that got out of your mouth before you couldn't be bothered with talking anymore. A Dean without any fabric hiding his upper body was just too much for your brain to function properly. Dean was flattered way more than he`d like to admit by the awe in your face. With a loud sigh you slipped from his lap and stood up in front of the bed while pulling him up next to you so could easily tug his jeans down over his butt and let them pool around his boots. You placed a quick kiss on his chest and then sat down again to unlace your boots. “You do your`s and I`ll do mine?” you asked with a sheepish smile on your face, as in this position you could let your eyes take in every muscle on that sinful body of his while he hurried to kick off his boots. Finally, he was standing in front of you in only his boxers. “C`mere,” you said softly and smiled at his eagerness to do as you told. You pulled him close enough to be able to start peppering his chest and stomach with wet and sloppy kisses, moving downwards almost painfully slow. Deans breathing got heavier by the second, you could feel the heaving of his ribcage and goosebumps starting to form on the trail glistening from spit you left on his skin. Your own breathing was getting more and more labored the closer you came to his hips, where you nipped slightly at the soft skin over his hipbones, making him whimper. You smiled against his stomach and lifted up your eyes so they met his. “Can I?” you asked and he answered with a voice shaky from want:”Please do”. 

Eyes still on his flushed face, you pulled down his boxers, letting his throbbing cock spring free. You both moaned in unison at the sight, and the feel of your thumb slightly tracing the vein on the underside of his shaft. “Holy shit” Dean hissed through his teeth”You really gotta stop there, or we won`t get to the good part.” “Oh, well we can`t have that now, can we?” you smirked back at him and pulled him down beside you. He placed his hands on your cheeks and, his voice humming with feeling, said:”I love you. With everything I have.” “I love you too Dean. More than I could ever say.” With your last word, he pushed his upper body up and hovered over you, radiating heat. He slowly kissed and licked and nipped his way down to your breasts, cupping one in his hand. By then you were arching into his touch desperately and shivering from the experience that was too good for you to fully process. Between two moans you huffed out:”get that damn thing off already!” whilst trying to unclasp your bra. As your efforts didn't turn out to be very successful, Dean took pity and, in one swift motion, unhooked the clasp. You hastily pulled the straps over your shoulders and threw the annoying thing as far away as possible. Deans laugh turned into a choked gasp when his eyes came to rest where the fabric had shielded your supple skin from his view before. 

Almost shyly, he asked:”S`okay, Baby?” “More than ok, Dean. And it would be even better if started touching me again.” your face turned cherry-red from having spoken your mind so openly.

You had to look away from Dean, who was very eager to fulfill your wish. He let his tongue swirl around your nipple, just to stop again with a smug grin on his face, and asked:”Better?””Mmh” you whimpered “just please don`t stop”. He didn't. In fact, he kept going with his swirling and sucking until the only thought in your mind was that you needed more of him. Your hips were bucking on their own already when you guided one of his hands down to the damp heat between your legs. Through your soaked panties, he found your clit in a split second and with his first touch, you exploded. 

Your legs were shaking so hard it lifted your lower half of the sheets completely, you also weren't able to stop your head from thrashing wildly whilst the most blissful noises formed in your mouth. You came to rest half underneath Deans broad chest, ready to come again when you felt his erection on your thigh and his weight pressing down on you. “Wow, Babygirl, you look so beautiful when you`re coming like that. I just love you so much.” He kissed you again, hands resting on the bed. You leaned into the touch of his lips, cherishing his taste. Still, out of breath, you said:”You`re amazing Dean. Now I really want to know what you can do between my legs with that damn nice cock of yours. Feels like you`re eager to find out how it feels too, huh?” Just for good measure and kinda wanting to prove your point, you wiggled your hips against him, making him clench his jaw and press out a loud “Fuck!” through his gritted teeth. “You know I want you bad. Always have. But promise, if you say the word, I`ll stop.” he assured you for the hundredth time.

”I know, Dean. I trust you. And believe me, I want this real bad too. Shit, I don`t think I`ve ever wanted anything this much.” You pulled him down in a quick kiss before you said:” Alright then, work your magic, Winchester!” stretching your arms out over your head, you laid matters into his hands. 

Soon he was all over you, kissing each of your fingertips, ever so slightly, moving on to the inside of your wrist and dragging his lips over to the paper thin skin on the crook of your arm. You felt like you were floating in heaven, all those light touches in all the right places with Dean humming and moaning softly to let you know just how much he enjoyed this. Apparently a lot.

You completely lost track of time, just going with the flow. Things did heat up fairly quickly again as Dean reached your stomach and stipped his tongue in your bellybutton, making you squeal. He chuckled against your skin and moved on to your hipbones asking for consent with his eyes once more. You gave it gladly and lifted your hips from the mattress to help with removing your panties. Dean gave a faint whimper as you spread your legs for him to see what you hadn't allowed anyone before. “How on earth are you this beautiful?” he asked, voice darkened with lust. You replied with pulling him up over you again, keeping your legs open, so he came to fit between your thighs. Grinding your hips against him was the obvious thing to do, it was almost as if your body moved by itself. Dean was following your lead on the rhythm with his movements, covering you both with your slick. The both of you were panting, skin shining with sweat. You were struggling to form words between your labored breaths, finally, a sentence fell out of your distorted mouth:”Come inside Dean, please, do it now!” He stopped moving, letting one hand slide down between your thighs, causing you to shiver. While positioning himself at your entrance, he kept his eyes on your flushed face, asking with a husky voice:”You ready?” You nodded and bit your lip saying:”Yes”, trying to keep your voice as steady as you could possibly manage in your current state. The word still came out of your mouth a faint whimper, turning into a deep moan in unison with Deans, as you could feel him pushing inside you. So very slowly it was almost cruel. All your thoughts melting away in the feeling of him inside you, you let your head fall back with a sigh of pleasure. 

Dean was biting his lower lip, trying to keep quiet as he bottomed out.

He didn't, and neither did you. Lifting your hands up to frame his face, you started praising him:”You make me feel so good Baby, I don't ever want you to stop.” Kissing up his sweaty neck you whispered into his ear:”I love you.” He sighed as if a whole mountain had been lifted off his chest “So I didn't hurt you?” “Quite the opposite, Baby.” You placed a quick peck on the tip of his freckly nose and added: “It would be real nice if you started moving now”. His eyes lit up at that, and he couldn't completely contain the smile that parted his lips. Still, he made sure:”You positive you`re good to go?”

“Oh yes, Dean” and with that, you bucked your hips up, not willing to wait any longer.

He met your movement halfway and started setting a slow and deep rhythm.

All the while nuzzling your neck, mumbling to your skin how beautiful you were and that he loved you so much.

You were holding on to his shoulders, taking in his scent. You didn't recall anyone ever smelling that good to you. Damn, just his smell alone made your walls spasm around him. He sucked in the air through his teeth and lost his rhythm for a moment, making him speed up a bit. “Mmhh, yes! Just like that. Feels great!” you encouraged him to keep the pace, as you were already feeling the heat pooling in between your thighs.

Just needing a tiny bit more to tip you over the edge, you let your hands wander down Deans back, feeling his muscles dance under the skin in perfect synergy. When you reached the lower part of his spine, you slipped your right hand between your bodies, moving to your clit.

Dean was feeling exactly what you were doing down there, smirking and teasing:”That needy, huh?” while sounding quite near his high himself. You just hummed approvingly. As your pleasure grew almost unbearably, you needed something to hold on to and chose Deans hair. While dragging your hand up his back again you moaned “Oh god, I`m gonna come!”

Hearing you say that made it impossible for Dean to hold on any longer. He let go with a choked moan, the most blissful expression on his face. His hips were bucking into you and with that, you let go too. As your vocal chords were producing a strange sound, you gripped the short hair on the back of Deans head tight and sunk your teeth into his shoulder. 

You actually bit him, leaving reddish toothmarks on the freckled skin. He grunted in surprise at the crook of your neck, where he buried his head through his orgasm, but wasn't able to respond any other way than to softly stroke your hair.

Soon as you were able to form words again you huffed out:”I`m so sorry! I`ve no idea why I did that. You hurt?” 

Also seemingly master of his voice again, Dean mumbled in a soothing tone:” S`okay Baby. I barely felt it. I`d say, you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, and that´s just how you deal. At least when there`s someone to bite in reachable distance.” He smirked:”I like it. `S pretty hot”. Blushing, you kissed the bite mark on his shoulder and asked playfully:”should I do it again then, huh?” 

“I really wouldn't object” he answered in all seriousness.

Leering at him, you asked:”Well then, how soon you gonna be up for round number two?”

“Seriously?” Now blushing too, he mumbled, “Aren´t you like, I don´t know, sore down there?”

“Nothing I couldn´t handle” was all that made its way out of your mouth before you started giggling uncontrollably and covered your, now presumably tomato-red, face with your hands.

Dean´s shattered face threw you back into reality. 

“Oh God! That´s so not what I meant! Let me explain!” It dawned on you that he understood that horribly wrong. 

“Ok.”His voice was blank, and you were horrified by the crestfallen and terrifyingly self-conscious look he in his eyes. Heart-wrenching guilt was rising in your gut.

You were sputtering because you couldn´t bear to see him like this any longer “Let me put it blandly: Your dick is fucking perfect and beats the hell out of all my toys.” 

You paused a second to breathe and give him the chance to grasp what you just said. He didn´t and gazed at you with the wide-eyed look of incomprehension. So you continued.

“Still, I´m really not, technically at least, a virgin. I just didn´t sleep with anyone before you.”

“Oh” 

Moments later, when his brain finally had wrapped around what you just said:

“Oh!”

“You really, really don´t need to worry about your size, or performance, or whatever else, Dean. In fact, you´re my ultimate dirty fantasy come to life, and sometimes I´m still not certain you´re even real.”

You felt even more naked than you actually were now, having bared your thoughts like that. So you reached for the blanket and pulled it over your chest.

Dean´s expression was still disbelief, however a kind you saw much rather than the horror before. You knew he got insecure sometimes, but seeing him devastated like that had shaken you. It reminded you of yourself, and that wasn´t something you´d ever wish on him.

Determined to make it all right again, you reached over to him and tangled your fingers with his. He held onto them tight.

“You ok?” 

“Yeah” His smile was still a bit wonky, but then, with a naughty grin creeping on his lips he demanded: “When we get back home, you gotta show me your collection though. Maybe there´ll even be a performance for me included?”

He sounded like a child who´s dream came true all of a sudden.

“Oh my God! You have no shame, do you?”

You pulled the blanket over your face, screeching on the inside.

“Not even a little bit. And most definitely not when I have something like that in prospect.”

He chuckled and stuck his head under the covers too, so he could look at you.

“Oh screw you! But don´t you think I´ll put on a show for free! 

If you wanna watch, you gotta pay. I suggest you start thinking of a way to compensate me, mister.”

Smirking, he pulled the blanket off the both of you and slid your entwined hands down his chest and stomach. 

“I already have something in mind.”

With reaching his groin you murmured against his chest:”Seems like you´re proposing my favorite kind of payment, and who am I to refuse an offer this tempting?” Honestly, what he presented was almost making you drool.

Dean´s happy sigh changed to a blissful moan when you slipped your hand further down to cup his balls. 

“Oh wow!” you were pleasantly surprised by the feeling.

“I had no idea they´re that soft. I like it.”

“Guess what, I do too.” He chuckled softly and kissed your hair.

You looked up at him, a bit helpless given the new the situation “You wanna tell me what else you´d like me doing? I´m completely clueless, I think you gotta give me a hand.” 

“Well then, just follow my lead.”

He put his hand on yours and softly started moving your fingers with his, just very slightly stroking the velvety skin and, from time to time, squeezing a tiny bit. Pretty fast Dean´s breathing got heavy, and the skin started constricting and tucked his balls up to his body. 

“Are they always doing that?” “mmhmm, means it feels good.” 

“Marvelous” You hummed happily and snuggled tighter into his side, keeping your hand busy.

After a little while, Dean pulled his fingers away from yours slowly, causing you to stop and look up at him. “Something wrong?”

“Oh no, it just seems you really don´t need my assistance anymore. Your hand feels like you´ve got a pair yourself.” 

“Not to my knowledge”, you sneered and decided to put your other hand to work too.

Sadly, to put your plan into action, you had to sit up, leaving your comfy place next to his heaving chest.

Placing a quick peck on his collarbone, you slipped out from the arm he´d draped around your shoulder and knelt next to his hips. 

He was watching your every move, the tension in his body increasing with each breath.

His balls still in your left, you lifted your right up to your mouth to spit on its palm. Dean swallowed audibly in anticipation of your next move.

Keeping your eyes locked with his, you slowly closed your fingers around his shaft, coaxing a gasp from his mouth. 

“Holy shit!” 

With a wicked grin you started pumping, not too much pressure, but seemingly enough to make him grow even harder in a matter of seconds.

“Good like that, hm? Just gotta tell me what you want. I´ll do my best.”

At that, he whimpered, and you could feel him twitch in your hand.

Pride caused your smile to grow even wider and you were so incredibly turned on by now from the sweet little noises he was making and the way you could see his muscles strain under the skin that you couldn´t hold back your own moans anymore. 

“Babe, if you still wanna get anything out of this, you gotta stop right now.”

You could tell by the way he was growling through gritted teeth that it cost him all of the self-control he had left to say that and decided you wanted to finish him off just like this.

“Mmh, I really don´t want to stop now. I don´t think you realize just how much of a turn on you are. It´s way too hot to stop now.” Your last sentence came out a faint whisper, mixed with the sound of Deans choked groaning. 

He was trying his darndest to keep it down and together, and he was failing miserably. Hands grasping the sheets so hard the knuckles went white, hips bucking into your hands desperately and a clenched jaw that couldn´t keep the whimpers and moans inside.

As you guessed he was about to come, you picked your pace up slightly and locked your eyes on his expression, so you wouldn´t miss a second. Flushed all over his chest, neck, and face, skin shiny with sweat and hair mussed up and sticking to his forehead he was a downright heavenly sight.

Soon he was confirming your assumption with crying out:“Fuck, I´m gonna cum!” sounding almost as if in agony.

Eyes glued to his body you watched him throw his head back in an ecstatic groan while his abs spasmed and he spilled all over his stomach and your hand. 

“Mmmh” whimpering at the sight you bent down to kiss his hip, all the while gently stroking him. You supposed, at least he was anything similar to you in that respect, he´must be quite sensitive right now. 

When Dean was slowly coming back to his senses he put a hand on your back, sliding it up to your shoulder. “C´mere Baby. Lemme kiss you.” He was still drawling a bit, not yet completely in control of his voice again. 

You happily met his wish and reclaimed your spot next to his chest. 

Running your hand through his hair you let your lips meet, just a slight touch, like the wing beat of a butterfly. He kissed back like a drunk man, sloppy and wet. 

After a while, you hesitantly broke the kiss and said:”I´ll be back in a minute, I really gotta go pee.” With a look at his droopy eyes and soft expression, you added:” Don´t you dare doze off while I´m gone! My payment´s still due, you won´t bilk me, right?” You winked at him and stood up from the bed, for a second contemplating to wrap yourself in a blanket. Your thought process was interrupted by a Dean hurrying to promise:”No, no! Just give me ten minutes, then I´ll be good to go again.” while quickly turning pink. 

“Don´t worry, I don´t take you for a bill-dodger in that respect.” You laughed and decided you wouldn´t need that blanket. Should he stare.

Turning around with a sly smile you started walking towards the bathroom, hips swaying a bit extra. Before you´d gotten any further than maybe two steps, Dean started whistling at you. 

“Idiot!” you laughed, very pleased with your efforts. 

In the bathroom, the first thing you did was make sure you looked ok. You did. But maybe that was only the oxytocin rush clouding your judgment. Still, apart from a bit smeared kohl around your eyes and the tousled hair you actually found yourself pretty hot right now. Giving the mirror your smuggest smile you wiped away the black smears and tried to tidy up the mess on your head a bit. Apropos mess, you thought and grabbed a fluffy towel from the stack. Holding it under the warm water, you noticed that you actually had to pee. 

Soon as you stepped out of the bathroom, your eyes fell on a dozing Dean sprawled over the bed, still naked.

You sighed and your face went soft with love. Carefully sliding up close to him you forgot for a moment what you’d brought the damp towel for.

Remembering as soon as you let your eyes wander over his stomach, you gently started wiping all the sticky reminders of his pleasure away. Deans eyelids started fluttering open only when you were almost finished. 

“That done for, huh?” You smiled tenderly at his sleepy face. 

The tips of his ears were turning red again and had you hope him flushing would become a regular thing now. It was absolutely adorable.

“Sorry, you just did me pretty damn good. But after my brief moment of weakness and power napping”,  he chuckled, “I think I´m up for that round number two now.”

“Only if you still want to go again, of course!” He added hastily.

Instead of an answer, you took his hand from your hip and slid it between your thighs.

“What you think I want?” 

He swallowed and seemingly struggled to find the right words for a second before he managed a husky “You´re that wet ´cause of me?”

“Who else, Dean?”

His voice even more brittle now, he said for the probably thousandth time today,”I love you.” “I love you too, Dean.” You kissed his nose and paused to get your voice serious. “But as my debtor, I now have to advise you not to stall payment any longer.” You smirked and kissed the tip of his nose again.

“Won´t do that, Baby”

With that, he began sliding his fingers through your slick folds. 

Gasping, you pressed your face in the crook of his neck. Touching yourself didn´t even come close to this.

Him brushing over your clit had you shaking all over. Humming in a soothing tone he held you close with his free hand at the back of your neck and made you shake even more violent with circling his middle finger over your sweet spot. 

Jabbering complete gibberish, consisting mostly of fragments of “Please, Baby, please, don´t stop, please, Dean!” in various combinations, mixed with uncontrollable whimpers and moans, you went to seventh heaven again. You clutched the sheets tight to try and not lose your grip on reality entirely. Despite your efforts, almost embarrassingly soon you were utterly lost in the feeling of Dean´s fingers between your legs. The last lucid thought you were able to form before waves of pleasure crashed over you, was that whoever taught him this, did a damn good job. 

Crying out in relief whilst flailing wildly, you bit him for the second time today.

“Bitch!” His surprised hiss turned into a soft chuckle almost immediately. 

Kissing your crown he added:”Such a naughty little kitty!”

Still panting and pleasure dazed, you growled and not-so-gently raked your fingernails over his back and, to make sure you´d made your point well understood, nipped at the supple skin of his earlobes.

“Mmh” He gave a delicate moan, apparently quite fond of your retribution.

“Ok then, wildcat it is.” Smiling satisfied, you tilted your head back to kiss his cheek. 

“That´s more like it” 

“It does fit better, you´re right. But still, Kitty has got a nice ring to it, don´t ya think?”

“Maybe on occasion, I´ll allow it…” you smirked at him. 

“So?” his eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them as he went on “And what kinds of occasions will that be?”

“Oh, I´m sure I´ll think of something.” was your response, eyes also sparkling.

You felt high, brain flooded with endorphins. Not wanting to come down just yet, you wrapped your leg around his hip and murmured “You still good to go for that second round?” “Decide for yourself” he answered and shifted his pelvis a bit, letting you feel quite distinctly just how good to go he was. 

“Nice” you bit your lip and detangled your legs and arms from him to sit up.

“Would you be so kind and lie back for me?” He was, swallowing hard with eyes fixed on you. Once again, you almost melted in his gaze.

“Hop on then” he urged you on, voice hoarse with a sore need for you to do just that.

Placing your hands on the bed just above his shoulders to support yourself, you swung your left leg over him and straddled his hips. Careful, always looking for directions in his face, you lowered your pelvis slowly. 

Noticing your insecurity Dean assured you:“You won´t break me, Babe, I´m not that frail.”

“I`m just afraid I´ll squish something” you blushed and averted your eyes.

Sitting up, so he had you on his lap, he pinned a strand of your hair behind your ear and looked at you with the most loving expression.

“You´re precious.”

Never breaking eye contact, he slid his hands up your thighs to let them rest on your hips. 

“But right now, you just gotta trust me on this and get your ass down here. Literally.”

Instead of an answer you kissed him and did as he said. Still cautious, but steady. 

“Hmm, just like that. Rule of thumb on this: just go with what feels good for you. Probably will for me too.”

On contact, you felt him twitch against you. Biting your lip, you smiled at him.

“See?”

“Mmhmm” Rubbing up against him, you shuddered.

“I think I´m good now. You just lie back again, and let me do what feels good.” Smirking, you pushed him back into the mattress with both hands on his chest.

“Whatever you want.” He swallowed again.

Slicking you both up with tilting your hips back and forth, you felt the muscles in your stomach tense in rhythm with your movements.

Whilst sliding one hand down to his cock, you lifted your hips up to position him at your entrance.

“Come on” Dean almost begged, voice hoarse and lips shaky.

You closed your eyes and lowered yourself down on him. 

He couldn´t keep his hands from clasping your hips roughly, almost vice-like. You threw your head back, thighs trembling. Dean´s harsh hands enhanced the feeling even more.

Whimpering, you slowly got a rhythm going. Slight at first, your motions became ecstatic in a matter of a few labored breaths. Soon you’d blanked out everything but the body underneath and inside you, and the things he made you feel. 

Dean was gaping at you moving on top of him and enhanced your already desperate speed with snapping his hips up into you. You were almost screaming by now, and covered his whole chest in scratches, digging your nails into his muscles.

When you couldn't take it anymore, you collapsed onto him, violently convulsing and barely able to form the words:”Need you to hold me. Please, please don´t stop. Just hold on for a little bit longer.” in your head. Out of your mouth came a concatenation of incomprehensible cries and moans. 

Dean understood anyways and pressed you against him tight, arms wrapped around your back. Slamming into you with a ruthless speed, he was panting heavily and doing his darndest to pull himself together for that little bit more. Jaw clenched and face distorted with tormenting pleasure he was, once again, a sight for the gods. 

But it was the sounds he made, that finished you. Choked cries and throaty moans, so hoarse you could feel his whole throat vibrate. You went entirely limp, just to clench around him again a second later. 

Shouting out your pleasure at the top of your voice, you felt him pulling you even closer and the stuttering of his hips told you he was spent too.

Humming and deeply content you kept rocking gently, slowly getting the both of you down from your high. Dean was still clinging to you, arms pressing you against him tight. Nuzzling your sweaty neck he mumbled into your skin:”No biting this time?” He sounded almost a bit disappointed.

“Well, you got marks on both your shoulders already, and I couldn´t reach anything else. So I denied myself.” blood rising to your face, you added:”I almost didn´t make it.”

“Don´t have to deny yourself anything, Baby.” Voice turning husky, he bared his neck for you and breathed out “Have at it”

“Hmmm…” Licking up from his collarbone with broad tongue you tasted him again. 

His skin was salty. 

The supple skin of the crook of his neck seemed inviting to you, so you lingered there for a bit and did your best to leave an impressive hickey. He acknowledged your efforts with moaning softly and dragging one hand up the back of your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair. 

Soon as you were certain his neck would let everyone see he was your´s for days, you pulled your lips back and bared your teeth. Dragging them over the veins and muscles playing under the tender skin as he swallowed thickly, you tried to pick the best spot to leave another love bite. You wanted to make it impossible for him to hide it, so you finally decided on the bit of skin under his left ear, where there was no stubble to mask the imprint you were planning to leave.

Deliberately slow you sucked the skin between your teeth and closed your jaws around the flesh he´d trusted to your mouth. 

Arching into your touch, Dean shivered and gasped. Raking his fingernails over your scalp, he seemed to quite enjoy your treatment, so you bit down harder. His whining in your hair depicted in just the way you liked that it´d been the right move to make. 

Sneering proudly, you slowly let go with a soft moan, and sat up to sight your deed. 

“Fuck, you´re beautiful!” you moaned, face pulled into a pained grimace. 

His smug grin made him look even better (as if that should be possible), and practically forced you to kiss him again. 

The marks on his skin were exerting an almost magnetic appeal. Not wanting to resist, you licked over your first. The impression your teeth made extended over his left trap, just a faint shadow.

Kissing your way over to his neck with the newest additions, your hands found each other and laced your fingers together.

You kissed the red and clearly visible bite under his ear and dragged your lips further down to the indistinct violet-pinkish patch of skin. Also placing a kiss there, you hesitantly moved on to his right deltoid muscle to fit your teeth in the imprint they´d left before. Matching perfectly as expected, you were satisfied and sighed happily. 

Nestling up close to his chest, you slipped yourself down over his hips, immediately missing his warmth underneath you. Declaring with angrily furrowed eyebrows: ”Fucking mattress doesn´t feel half as good as you. Hmpf.” you made him chuckle. 

“How dare it!” 

“Yeah, that bitch! It better put on some muscle fast.” 

He was cackling by now, tears in his eyes. Not done ranting yet, you added ”I fear you´ve spoiled me forever.” with a most serious face. You weren´t even exaggerating.

His delight was contagious, and soon you too were laughing freely, like you hadn´t in a long time. Only now realizing just how anxious you´d been, it all fell off in the sound of your joined bliss.

Your laughter was subsiding only after quite some time of sheer joy, and finally, you sighed in complete content, kissing the back of the hand he´d wrapped around your shoulders.

Dozing off, the last thing you heard was a slurred “I love you”, out of an equally spent Dean´s mouth.

You fell asleep with a soft smile on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me possible grammar and spelling errors. This is literally the first thing I ever wrote, english is not my native language and it´s not betaed.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Maybe there´ll be another part, let me know if you would be interested.


End file.
